


Is he?

by ZannyZ



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Boys Being Boys, Falling In Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZannyZ/pseuds/ZannyZ
Summary: ok so i had this for 1 year and never posted it so here
Relationships: James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children)/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Is he?

Louis was hanging out with Clem at school, they were talking then Clementine mentioned the word sibling in the conversation. Louis raised his eyebrow. 

"i didn't know you had a sibling? " he said, looking at her confused. 

" Oh yeah forgot to tell you earlier "Clem giggled. 

" Lee adopted a Korean boy James, he's kinda shy and he gets scared easily cause of his biological parents, it's kinda sad but me and Lee are trying to make him feel safe with us" Clem smiled. 

"Wow, that's awesome"Louis said. 

"Would you like to meet him?"Clem asked. 

"Maybe tomorrow, i have to go home now or my parents would kill me! "He said joking before returning to his car. 

As Clementine waved at him as an bye, he got really curious about Clem' s adopted brother and he really got excited to see him the next day. When Louis arrived home he heard an notification on his phone, he walked to his room looking at the message that Clem sent him. It was an picture of James he thought, Louis had an amused look on his face. He slowly got on his bed, and video chatted Clem. Louis could see James in the background at a desk, what was he doing? 

"Ay Clem that's James right? "Louis asked. 

" Yep, that's him"Clem responded with joy into her voice. 

"He's drawing right now, but he is to shy to show me his drawing" said loud enough that James could hear her. 

James slightly turned his face to Clem. 

"I-I'm going to show you the drawing when it's done! "James said fluttered. 

" Can't wait to see it James"Clem said while giggling. 

James low key smiled a bit, and Clementine noticed it. 

"Aw, James your smile is adorable! "Clem said with an voice that you talk with a baby. 

"Uhm.. T-Thank You"James said a bit nervous and shy. 

" He is shy like you told me he is! How cute"Louis laughed. 

Then Clementine and Louis talked more but then it was time to sleep and they said good night to each other. 

Saturday Morning

James woke up at 6 AM which was kinda weird for an day of the weekend, he got on the tips of his feet worried to woke Clementine up he walked like that until he got out of the room, he saw Lee into an room that was empty so he decided to go to him. 

"Good morning sir"James said kinda nervous. 

Lee turned to him. 

"Good morning James, and please don't call me sir" Lee laughed warmly. 

"Just call me Lee or dad "Lee told him with an friendly voice. 

" Okay dad " James felt so comfortable calling Lee dad since he didn't really had someone else to feel like a father to him. 

" By the way what are you doing this early in the morning? " James asked. 

" I was about to ask you the same question James, but you asked first so" Lee got his hand on James shoulder. 

"This will be your new room" Lee said smiling. 

"Wow.. uhm... hm.. t-that so cool!"James couldn't find the right words to express his happiness.

Lee let go of James shoulder. 

"So do you like it? "He asked. 

" I.. love it! "James said happily. 

" I'm glad that you do son" Lee said with an warm voice. 

James went downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing 2 slices of bread and getting them into the toaster.

Some hours passed and it was 2 pm and Louis came to their house with his car which was looking kinda expensive, James was in the living room looking at some series while eating an cucumber sandwich. Louis noticed the little guy. 

"Hey, your watching... "Louis looked at the TV "La casa de papel, cool can i watch it too? "Louis said. 

" Uhm... sure"James said silently. 

Louis sat next to him, James looked at the tall guy and smiled. 

'He seems friendly' James though 

Then Clementine walked to them. 

"You two are already getting along? "Clementine happily asked. 

"getting along? we're best friends"Louis laughed and took James by his shoulder. 

James didn't expect that and kinda got away without knowing what Louis would do. Louis was kinda confused of what the Korean boy did, but then he remembered what Clem said that he gets scared easily cause of his past. Louis felt bad for him. 

James ran to his new room without forgetting to close the door behind him. 

"He seems nice "Louis said. 

" Yeah, eheh" Clem said kinda embarrassed of what James did. 

They continued their day but Louis couldn't get the Korean boy out of his mind. 

James was doing what he usually does, drawing, he would draw what comes to mind and sometimes he would draw his friend Charlie, damn he really missed him but now he wouldn't be able to see him again. But then Louis came to mind so he decided to draw him. 

At night 

Clementine was going to her room but first she got into James room to see what he was doing, James was sleeping peacefully so Clem decided to leave but before leaving she saw something interesting.

A drawing that James made, she grabbed it and noticed that it was a drawing of Louis that James made 'How cute!' Clementine thinked then she took a picture of the drawing and sent it to Louis saying (Hey Lo look what James drew lol). 

Louis was about to fall asleep when he heard that he got a message, he looked at the message and smiled from seeing the drawing James did.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i had this for 1 year and never posted it so here


End file.
